thegrafandomcom-20200215-history
The Robopimp Saga
The Robopimp Saga is made up of films 13 through 20 of Gra: The Original Series. The Story: Gra 13: Betrayal The X-Factor has gone missing, and with the help of Captain Commanderson and a balloon weight given to him by The Creator, Gra sets out to find it. Together, they trace the X-Factor to the planet Mipular, where they use an ancient key to open a door which leads to the residence of Robert Pimple. Robert was an old friend of Gra's who had become a local pimp and had stolen the X-Factor to help his cred on the streets. Realizing that he must make an offer to Robert for the X-Factor, Gra offers to trade the balloon weight for it, only to have Robert start a fight with him. Gra escapes with the X-Factor and minor injuries, but he permanently disfigures Robert, who undergoes a surgery to replace some of his body parts with metal. He effectively becomes a cyborg and refers to himself then on as "Robopimp." Gra 14: The Final Battle The Creator appears to Gra, and tells him of the Gra Prophecy: that one day, he will have to kill two people extremely close to him and Second in Commanderson in order to protect the Land of Gra. That prophecy soon comes to pass when Second in Commanderson and Gunderson come to the Land of Gra to take The Device. They both believe that its current location in the Land of Gra is unsafe and unprotected, and they wish to move it to a more secure location. Gra, remembering the Gra Prophecy and realizing the destructive power of The Device in foreign hands, refuses to let them have it. Second in Commanderson and Gunderson threaten to use force if their will is not complied to. Meanwhile, Robopimp has sneaked into The Land of Gra to steal the X Factor once again. He finds Gra while he and the other two are fighting, and the situation devolves in to a free-for-all battle. Gra eventually wins, believing he has killed Gunderson, Robopimp and Second in Commanderson. However, Gra leaves before he finds out that Robopimp's cyborg strength and toughness have kept him alive. This raises two questions. One, what will Robopimp do next? And two, if Robopimp wasn't the one he was supposed to kill to fulfill the Gra Prophecy, who was? Gra 15: Questions After an army from an alternate dimension breaks into the Land of Gra to steal The Device, Gra thinks about what Second in Commanderson and Gunderson warned him about and realizes that it might be a good idea to store The Device somewhere other than the Land of Gra. With the Land of Gra under foreign military control, Gra takes The Device to the planet Mipular to hide it somewhere that no one will ever find it. Little does he know that Robopimp has discovered the power of The Device and has followed Gra to the planet to take it from him. When Gra is about to store The Device in a hidden safe at Mipular, he is confronted by The Questioner and Robopimp about the ultimate question: does Gra trust these people more than he trusts himself? Gra 16: The Fear: The Spite The alternate-dimension army still has control of the Land of Gra, and Gra isn't sure how to defeat them. Robopimp offers him a deal: if he can defeat the army that is currently occupying the Land of Gra, Gra must agree to negotiate terms of giving Robopimp the X-Factor and The Device. Gra reluctancly accepts. Robopimp leads a stealth mission including himself, Gra, The Creator and The Fruit Seeker into the heart of the army's base. Using a bomb eerily similar to one of The Doctor's, Robopimp blows up the base, and the army is forced to go back to where they came from. When Robopimp asks Gra about the X-Factor and The Device, Gra tells him that he agreed to negotiate, but he never agreed when, and that time would be far into the future. The dejected Robopimp leaves Gra, plotting his revenge. Gra 17: Hobopimp: Robopimp When Robopimp's home planet gets word that he helped Gra, he loses his street cred, is unable to find any pimping jobs, goes broke and loses his home. Lector Laplander finds him on the streets on the outskirts of the Land of Gra, and they begin to talk. Robopimp mentions The Device, and Lector slowly recovers the lost memories of The Doctor and The Device taken from him by The Creator. Lector swears to himself to bring The Doctor back to life. Robopimp then takes it on himself to travel back into the Land of Gra to steal Gra's incentive and make it easier for him to take The Device by force. Robopimp hitches rides from trains and cars to get there. His homelessness combined with his exploits earns him the moniker "Hobopimp." As he arrives, the car he's in falls off a cliff. The driver is killed, but Robopimp escapes, unharmed, and meets a peculiar snake named Jerry at the base of the cliff. After fighting The Fruit Seeker, Robopimp takes Gra's incentive (which turns out to be cheese) and Gra vows to find him. Meanwhile, Lector teams up with The Doctor's brother, and together, they begin to perform the ritual to restore The Doctor's life, chanting, "The past will be restored with time." There is a cloud of smoke, and a shadowy figure steps out of it. Gra 18: Redefinition Gra's incentive is still in the hands of Robopimp, and Gra is on the hunt for him. Meanwhile, Pip Pop is wandering through the outskirts of Gra when he sees a familiar figure in the distance that he can't quite place. He goes toward the figure to discover The Doctor, who has just been brought back to life. Pip Pop's memories rush back to him, while he, Lector, The Doctor, and his brother vow to get back into the Land of Gra to get their revenge. Robopimp hires Jerry (the snake) as his second-in-command to help him guard Gra's incentive while he goes back to the Land of Gra to steal The Device. Captain Commanderson, learning of The Doctor's resurrection, also leaves for Gra to help out. While he tells Gra about what's going on, The Doctor, his brother, Pip Pop, Lector and Robopimp arrive. The Fruit Seeker and Captain Commanderson try to stop them, but they lose the fight, and Robopimp kills The Fruit Seeker. With all of his enemies facing him, a friend dead, and considering all the changes that have happened since The Doctor died, Gra is forced to decide whether to redefine himself: is The Doctor no longer the most important threat in his life? Who can he trust? Is he a completely different person than he was when he began his rule? Even without his incentive, Gra manages to defeat Robopimp and everybody else that has challenged him, and he slumps into the shadows, not knowing whether he can continue the stress and responsibility of being The Gra. Gra 19: Cookin' With Gra The stress of Gra's previous battle has driven him insane. He assumes a new identity and begins to host his own cooking show. The Creator and Gra's cousin eventually find him, snap him out of it, and convince him to go back to protecting the Land of Gra before any further damage is done to it. Yeah, not much happens in this one. Gra 20: The Creator In order to continue ruling the Land of Gra, Gra decides that he will need his incentive, so he goes after Robopimp as he did before. Gra's cousin joins him, still repremanding him over the whole cooking show ordeal. Meanwhile, we continually flash back to the origins of The Creator and his part and perspective in making Gra into who he became. The Creator proposes to Gra's cousin, and he accepts. However, before there is time for celebration, they must drive The Doctor, his brother, Pip Pop, Lector, Robopimp and Jerry out of the Land of Gra once and for all. They break into Robopimp's base, steal back Gra's incentive and plant one of Robopimp's own bombs in his lair. Jerry and Robopimp fight the Creator, but they are easily bested. The lair explodes, killing Robopimp, Jerry, and presumably Pip Pop and Lector. The Doctor and his brother manage to escape. As Gra, his cousin, and The Creator sit amongst the rubble of Robopimp's former lair, they reflect on all the crazy shit that has happened to them recently and laugh. Then, Gra comes to a realization: he never needed his incentive back. He did all those things without his incentive; he was the great protector Gra even without it. While standing as the best man at his cousin's and The Creator's wedding, he thinks to himself that, finally, everything's going to be all right. He couldn't have been more wrong.